Red
Red is one of the main protagonists of the Pokémon series. He and his Charizard appeared in the 57th episode and Season 2 Finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Pokémon VS Digimon, where they fought against Tai and his Agumon from the Digimon series. He was voiced by Nathan Sharp. History Red is the protagonist from the first Pokémon game, Red and Blue. He was originally a young trainer from Pallet Town who would go on to try and catch all 150 available Pokémon. In Origins, Red chose Charmander as his starter Pokémon and bonded with it over the course of his adventure, where he beat all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders, the evil organization Team Rocket, and his Rival Blue before taking on the legendary Mewtwo. After catching all 150 available Pokémon, Red and his Charizard resided on the top of Mount Silver, waiting for future trainers worthy of a challenge. DEATH BATTLE! Info Red *Age (Met Charmander): 10 years *Age (Current): 16 years *Height: Approx. 4'06" / 137 cm *Weight: N/A *Hometown: Pallet Town *First Pokémon: Charmander *Accomplishments **Defeated all 8 Kanto Gym Leaders **Became Kanto Champion **Collected 150+ Pokémon DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *''Who's that Pokémon?'' *''Whoa, you can talk!? You must be really rare!'' *''I choose you, Charizard!'' *''Mega Punch!'' *''Flamethrower!'' *''Fire Blast!'' *''Keep it up!'' *''Aim above its head!'' *''Rock Smash!'' *''Get up, Charizard!'' *''It's not over yet! I believe in Charizard!'' *''N-no. This is Mega Evolution!'' *''Let's go, Mega Charizard! Dragon Claw!'' *''Flare Blitz!'' *''What!? It evolved again!?'' *''Charizard! Take him out quick!'' *''Dragon Claw!'' *''Use Swift!'' *''That's it! Set him up!'' *''Perfect! Charizard, Blast Burn!'' *''Hoohoo! Yes, we did it!'' *''What are you doing!? We're not supposed to fight!'' *''Oh geez...'' *''Charizard...you okay...?'' Gallery Red (3D Model).png|3D model used in DEATH BATTLE! Red charizard mmd model by mattplaysvg-dc1fwjc (1).png|Red & his Charizard Red & Mega Charizard X.png|Red & Mega Charizard X Mega-stone.jpeg|Red's Key Stone and Charizardite X Trivia * Red is the 17th Nintendo character to appear, after Samus Aran, Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, Link, Pikachu, Fox McCloud, Luigi, Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kirby and Donkey Kong, and with the next eight being Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Lucario, Pit, Wario, King Dedede and Captain Falcon. ** He is the ninth Nintendo character to lose, after Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Mario, Princess Zelda, Pikachu, Luigi, Venusaur and Charizard, and with the next four being Bowser, Pit, Wario and Ganondorf. ** He is the fifth Pokémon character to appear, after Pikachu, Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard, and with the next two being Mewtwo and Lucario. *** He is the first Pokémon Trainer to be featured. * Red is the second supporting combatant to be beaten by another assistant, with the first being Grim, being hacked by Otacon, and the next one being LYla, who also got hacked by Bruce Wayne. ** He is also the first supporting character to be beaten in direct combat, as opposed to hacking. * Red's model that was used for the fight was from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. * Red and his Charizard are the final combatants to lose in Season 2. References * Red on Wikipedia * Red on Bulbapedia * Red on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Male Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Human Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Mascots Category:TV Show Combatants Category:A team of Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Children Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Fire Users Category:Death Battle Loser Category:RPG Combatants